That Butler, Comforting
by thetsunamifan
Summary: When Ciel sleepwalks into a blizzard, how will Sebastian approach the situation? SebaCiel
1. That Earl, Sleepwalking

One late winter night, on the outskirts of London, Phantomhive Manor was invaded by a snowstorm. And the head butler, Sebastian Michaelis, did not fail to notice as he passed the window to do late-night paperwork in his room. He stopped to observe as the heavy wind blew a load of snow at the window in a loud whistle.  
"What a storm... I do hope the young master will be able to sleep with that wind," Sebastian commented, not without his well-known smirk. After that, he continued to his room without another word.  
Ciel Phantomhive - 10-year-old Watchdog of the Queen - tossed and turned as he tried to find a comfortable position in bed. The room was cold and the wind was far too loud! Who could ever get a wink of sleep with all this racket? Even worse, night after night the child had been plagued by nightmares nonstop. Warm milk always helped a bit, and sometimes Sebastian would even read a story to him, or perhaps hum a soft lullaby.  
Ciel's mind had been so overwhelmed by stress that he could hardly focus on his earldom work and schoolwork. Sometimes he would hardly get a sheet of work done and end up being scolded by Sebastian, most times followed by punishment.  
And now, as Ciel dealt with the raging winds outside his bedroom window, he started to think about the fire that killed his parents. As a result he ended up burying his face into the pillows, willing himself not to think and just sleep. Oh, how he wanted to relax and just fall asleep! All he wanted was for that night to be over.  
Then, after hours of waiting, sleep finally came to the child. A peaceful expression took over his face as his restless body went limp under the sheets. Not long after, he began murmuring softly, and then - without warning - he sat up and slowly crawled out of bed. His eyes were clouded over, filled with sleep. His steps were clumsy as he opened the door and walked down the halls in his nightshirt and bare feet.  
After half walking, half stumbling down the flights of stairs, Ciel approached the front doors. He reached out a weak hand and turned the knob, allowing cold winds and snow into the manor as he slowly pried it open.  
The sound of a creaking door and sharp winds reached Sebastian, who was shocked to hear the doors being opened this late. Especially when he did not know who was letting themself in. Without wasting a moment, he left his paperwork behind him and went to inspect who was invading Phantomhive Manor.  
When he arrived to the scene, Sebastian saw the door left creaked open, but there were no snowy footprints to be seen. Dumbfounded, the butler peered through the door and saw that there were in fact footprints outside. Sebastian opened the door more and closed it behind him. There were small footprints of bare feet that were being quickly covered up by the night blizzard. But the demon's eyes were not fooled as he followed the footprints to their owner.  
In no time a dim figure appeared just ahead, standing in the snow with his back to Sebastian. Even in the storm, Sebastian recognized the frail boy in his nightshirt.  
"Young master!" Sebastian tried, but his voice was drowned out by the howling winds. He went even closer until he was standing right behind Ciel. "Young master, this is not good for your health. Please come-"  
Sebastian was cut off by surprise as the boy turned around with tears streaming down his face. "S-Sebastian..." he whispered, his voice lost in the storm. Sebastian simply stared at the pitiful creature before him. A lost child caked in snow and dripping with tears. Sebastian couldn't recall a time when he'd seen his master with such puppy-like eyes.  
Ciel tried walking up to his butler, but his shaky legs immediately gave out on him. Sebastian was quick to support Ciel before he got a face full of snow. The boy grabbed onto Sebastian's overcoat and buried his face into Sebastian's clothing. How very unlike his master to display weakness. And how... cute. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at the childlish act.  
Making sure to be gentle with him, Sebastian picked Ciel up and supported him in one arm. Sebastian raised his free arm and brushed away the snow clinging to Ciel's face. After that he wiped away the tears that were still flowing hot down Ciel's cheeks.  
Ciel flinched slightly when Sebastian pressed his lips against his ear and said, "Let's get back inside now, shall we? I'll make you some hot milk to help you warm up."  
As Sebastian carried his master back, Ciel nuzzled against Sebastian for warmth. Ciel was well aware sleep walking was what landed him outside in the dead of the blizzard. Ciel stiffened against Sebastian at the thought of the teasing to come from his butler. He let the damn demon see him cry!  
Suddenly Ciel felt warm lips tickling his ear again. "Is something wrong?" Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian's hand on the door knob, about to step into the manor. Ciel shook his head slowly.  
"Why were you outside, young master?" Sebastian asked, still not opening the door.  
Ciel could feel his shivers rack his small body as he answered, "I was sleep-walking."  
"Is that so?" Sebastian breathed hot air on Ciel's cold face. Ciel's eyes fluttered sleepily at this. Sebastian leaned his face closer into his master's. "Do you want to feel warm, young master?" Ciel nodded slowly, thinking that Sebastian would finally open the door.  
Instead, those lips that were once pressed against his ears were now on his own quivering lips. Pleasure overcame shock as Ciel's sleepy mind succumbed to the warmth, and Ciel easily leaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck, pulling Sebastian closer. When Ciel opened his mouth, their tongues met in a dance. Finally Sebastian pulled away and opened the door.  
Did I do something wrong? Ciel pondered as he was carried inside. Sebastian closed the door behind them and kissed Ciel's frozen forehead. "I should not have made you stay out there for so long," Sebastian apologized. "It's a bit late for a bath, but would you like one anyways, young master? You could catch a cold."  
"I'll be fine," Ciel assured his butler, blushing slightly from their kiss. Ciel saw the smile forming on Sebastian's face.  
"Very well, master. Let's get you tucked in. I'll prepare the hot milk, as promised. I'll add some honey to it as well."  
Sebastian carried Ciel back up to the bedroom and lied the child back down, tucking him in snuggly before turning his back.  
"Wait, Sebastian..." Ciel croaked, his throat hurting from becoming so cold. "I... I don't need the milk," he lied.  
Sebastian glared disbelievingly at the sound of the harsh voice. "Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yes. Just come into bed with me," Ciel whispered, not daring to look Sebastian in the eyes.  
The demon was caught off guard. "Master?"  
"Now, Sebastian. That's an order," Ciel said harshly.  
Sebastian had no more room to argue. He took off his shoes and overcoat, not sure how long his master wanted him to stay there. He slid in beside Ciel and sat propped up against the pillows, hands folded on his belly while he stared straight ahead of him. He looked down curiously as Ciel scooted in closer and pressed their lips together in a second kiss. Sebastian placed the boy in his lap before returning the kiss.  
Ciel ignored the cold biting at his brain and the uncontrollable shivering. All he wanted now was to relax in Sebastian's safe embrace. For some reason, he felt a strong sense of security while being held in the demon's arms. He felt safe and warm. And not surprisingly - sleepy.  
"Young master, please go to sleep now," Sebastian chuckled, his breath ruffling the boy's charcoal hair. "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll also make sure you do not sleepwalk again."  
Ciel kissed Sebastian's forehead. "I love you," the child breathed, ignoring Sebastian's words. Ciel continued as his eyes began drifting shut, "Do you feel the same, Sebastian?"  
Sebastian sighed with a smile as he gazed at his lovable little master. He stroked the milky cheeks with the back of his hand as he answered, "Yes. I love you, too."  
Ciel smiled softly before his head fell forward. The boy passed out on his butler, who in turn scooped him up and held him close. He wondered if he should leave now and convince Ciel it had all been a dream. The child probably didn't even know what he was doing or saying. His nightmares were leaving him sleep deprived, after all. Ciel's mind had been so cloudly he might believe it. And yet... Sebastian couldn't bring himself to leave.  
No, he would not leave his little Ciel alone again. Until the day he eats his soul, Sebastian would always be by his side. Even so, Sebastian knew he felt something else for the child other than famished hunger. What a foolish, human emotion it was, but it was there nonetheless. It reminded Sebastian that he had all the more reason to protect the young boy.  
After resting Ciel's head on his upper arm ever so gently, he pulled the covers up until they reached Ciel's chin. Ciel unconsciously moved closer into Sebastian's warmth rather than the covers, obviously craving the body heat. Sebastian chuckled softly. He pulled off a glove with his teeth and enjoyed running his long fingers gently through Ciel's long locks as the child fell deeper and deeper into sleep, deeper than he'd had in a while.  
Sebastian gently lifted Ciel's chin and pecked him on the lips. "Yes... I love you, too, my little Ciel."


	2. That Earl, Ill

In the Phantomhive Manor kitchen, on the fourth night since Ciel's sleepwalking incident, Sebastian was making a hot chicken soup to join his master's breakfast. The poor earl inevitably caught a cold after being stuck out in a blizzard in such thin clothing. As for the sleepwalking, that was yet to repeat itself. Even so, the demon had been careful to keep watch over the boy since he'd stranded himself in the blizzard.  
Sebastian did not fail to notice his new enticing feelings for his master. To think that from the short time Sebastian had been with the 10-year-old, he was already developing such feelings for him. Was this a sign of weakness on Sebastian's behalf?  
Sebastian ousted the thought from his mind. The truth would be revealed sooner or later.  
After expertly pouring a portion of the chicken soup into a bowl, the renowned butler made his way up to his young master's bedroom. He had let the sick boy sleep in for bit longer, but expected him to have woken on his own by now.  
After a few soft knocks on the door, Sebastian opened it slightly. "Young master?"  
"Come in," answered a strained voice.  
Sebastian smiled at Ciel in a friendly way as he pushed the cart to the earl's bedside. "For breakfast today, we have roasted salmon and eggs, accompanied by Earl Grey and some chicken soup for your cold."  
Ciel sat up and rubbed his sore eyes, which were becoming harder to focus. "Very well," he croaked. As he ate, memories of the kiss from his sleepwalking episode revisited Ciel's throbbing head. He dared look up to see if Sebastian would bring up any of the events from the other night. Nothing of it had been talked about since the night they slept in bed together. And by the looks of Sebastian's monotonous stare as he prepped the tea, he obviously wasn't about to bring it up first.  
I miss the lust in his eyes... Ciel thought longingly to himself as he waited for the tea.  
Sebastian took quick notice of Ciel's childishly troubled face and grinned. "Is something the matter?" he asked softly as he bent down to deliver the tea.  
Ciel took the Earl Grey slowly, thoughtfully. "The other night... we said that we love each other."  
Sebastian stood straight again, his grin never fading. "That we did."  
Ciel met Sebastian's eyes with his own wide, mismatched ones. "Did you mean what you said - that you love me?"  
Sebastian thought for a moment, glancing out into space as he lifted a finger to his own chin. Ciel was about to scowl when Sebastian approached him and leaned forward.  
"I never lie," the demon whispered against his ear.  
Ciel felt a rush of relief at the three words, as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Ciel set the tea down before grabbing his butler's tie and yanking on it, colliding their lips in another warm kiss. Sebastian sat on the bed beside his master and began stroking the boy's hair lovingly. Sebastian broke their kiss and pressed Ciel's body against his own, his demonic instinct kicking in to protect what was his.  
Ciel allowed a relaxed sigh to escape him. Sebastian took this as an invitation to nuzzle the top of his head with his nose. He continued snuggling his master even while he ate. "Would you like to bathe now, young master?" Sebastian breathed into the hair once Ciel had finished eating.  
Ciel tilted his head up, enjoying the opportunity to take in Sebastian's scent once more. "That would be nice," he exhaled.  
Sebastian scooped up his master in lean arms and carried him to the bathroom. After the water was ran and it was finally lukewarm, Sebastian removed Ciel's nightshirt and undergarments and placed the ill earl in the bathtub.  
"Would you like me to join you?" Sebastian whispered silkily to his master.  
The child froze out of fear before splashing the demon's playful face with a fair amount of bathwater. "No, you pervert!"  
Sebastian grin only widened mischievously. "I did not mean to overwhelm you with the suggestion," he chuckled slyly.  
"Why, you..." Ciel growled as Sebastian began washing him.  
Not long into the bath Ciel felt his eyelids drooping. He unconsciously leaned back against the bathtub and let his eyes close as Sebastian washed his shoulders from behind in skilled and soothing movements. Ciel was fast asleep by the time Sebastian had finished bathing him.  
After dressing Ciel into a new nightshirt, Sebastian gathered the sleeping earl up in his arms and took him to bed for a short early nap. After making sure Ciel was settled into bed, Sebastian returned downstairs to begin lunch preparations. The butler had nearly finished the dish of roasted pigeon sandwiches and Darjeeling tea when he heard a faint breeze.  
What could that be? the demon wondered, not wasting a moment to follow the sound to its source. And there was the answer to his thoughts: two opened windows that were letting the cold wind inside the mansion. "How did these get opened?" Sebastian pondered as he forced them both shut. "Who in their right mind would open a window in such a storm?"  
As if summoned by the words, footsteps sounded behind Sebastian, and when he turned around, there was a sleepwalking child opening another window. Sebastian quickly closed the window that Ciel was in the process of opening. The bluenette turned to face the demon, looking up confusedly.  
"My, my... are you sleepwalking again?" Sebastian asked with a grin, snickering when Ciel rubbed his eyes with balled fists. "Why don't we get you back to into bed? You need to rest, for your cold has not yet gone." But when Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel's shoulders, the boy pulled back with a cry of fright.  
Sebastian's hand retracted at this. He watched, stunned, as Ciel disappeared into the kitchen. When he peeked inside, Ciel had a handful of cake in to his face, which was already smothered in frosting. Even worse, that was the cake that Sebastian had been preparing for Ciel's 11th birthday, which was in less than a week!  
"That is very naughty, young master," Sebastian scolded, at the child's side in an instant and taking hold of his wrist. Ciel cried out again, but Sebastian only tightened his grip on him. "Now, come back to bed." Sebastian did not quite know how to handle a sleepwalker, but this obviously wasn't working. Ciel was pulling back with all his might (yet still managing to get nowhere because of his weak body and the fact that his opponent was a demon).  
"Master, look at me," Sebastian cooed as he knelt down. An idea had sprung to his dark mind. He took Ciel's other wrist and pulled their faces closer until their noses touched. The moment that they made eye contact Sebastian planted a kiss on Ciel's lips.  
_"Whatareyoudoing...?"_ Ciel slurred, suddenly sleep-talking to Sebastian. There was still a blank look in the unfocused mismatched eyes. But that was not what provoked a huge smirk on Sebastian's pale face. The fact that one of his kisses cured Ciel's tantrum... only bumped up the demon's ego even more.  
Sebastian stood back up and nudged Ciel back upstairs, and this time the sleeping earl did not protest. Once back in the bedroom, Ciel was examined by his butler.  
"This will never do... you need another bath," Sebastian commented as Ciel licked his messy hands. "Unless..." Sebastian sneered as yet another devious idea rose to the surface. Sebastian swooped Ciel up in his arms, moved to the bed, and had Ciel cradled in his arms and on his lap. To his relief, the earl was still sleepwalking and had not yet woken or fallen back 'asleep.'  
He wanted to enjoy this...

When Ciel awoke, he was lying in bed under the white sheets. The poor boy hardly noticed the sunlight bathing his room since the cold was affecting his senses. Ciel's eyes flew open when he noticed his butler sitting beside him with a kind smile.

"Good afternoon, master. You are a very heavy sleeper when you're ill..."  
Sebastian leaned forward and kissed Ciel's throbbing head; Ciel blushed at the sudden action and stared at his hands resting on his lap. "Wha..." Why were his hands wet?  
"Master, I hope you don't mind..." Sebastian murmured, kissing at Ciel's cheek and lips softly. "I did not want to wake you for a bath, so I took it upon myself to clean you a different way."  
Ciel's body became rigid when he realized what the sticky liquid was that coated his face and hands. Sebastian grinned wider when Ciel's face darkened dangerously.  
"You didn't," Ciel said, his words that of ice while his eyes blazed fire.  
"There's no need to thank me." Sebastian gleamed. "Would you like to have lunch now, young master?"

* * *

**Will Ciel love Sebastian enough to let this one slide? For Sebastian's sake let's hope so...**

**I appreciate all of the support for this story!**


	3. That Earl, Enchanted

**When I made this chapter, this story had 666 views, which I thought was pretty funny for this anime/manga. ^_^ Now on to the chapter...**

* * *

Sunshine blurred through the windows as Sebastian changed his young master out of his nightshirt. Today was a special day for the young earl - his 11th birthday. "The Midfords and Madam Red will be coming over this afternoon, along with Lau and Undertaker," Sebastian finished listing Ciel's schedule as he finished tying the boy's bow.

Without warning the demon stole a kiss on Ciel's lips before standing back up, making the child blush furiously and look away. With the widest of grins, the butler excused himself to begin his normal routine. Ciel wiped his lips on his sleeve and, still blushing, walked downstairs.  
It had only been about a year he'd been with Sebastian, and they already felt such strong feelings for each other. Or at least, Ciel did. Sebastian had claimed that he loved his young master, but could such a naturally cold-blooded being possess a warm emotion such as love? Ciel had this particular thoughts on his mind as he worked that day.  
Of course, afternoon came all too soon as Ciel was walking downstairs. An excited screaming dragged Ciel from his thoughts and he dreaded everything the moment he recognized the voice's owner.  
"Ciel, Cieeeel!" Lizzy took Ciel into a death-grip. "Ohh, I just couldn't wait to see youuu!"  
"Lizzy! Let go of him." Lizzy pouted when Francis scolded her, but let go of her fiance. Ciel tidied up just before he noticed Edward standing in front of him.  
"I still don't like you," Edward growled. "But..." He turned his head grumpily. "Happy birthday."  
Ciel let out a cry when Alexis pulled him into a hug. "Oh, yes... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR NEPHEW!"  
"What is with all of y-" Francis began to scold, only to be interrupted by a flash of red clothing. Madam Red had suddenly joined in on the hug, followed by a squealing Elizabeth. "Yes. Happy birthday, my darling nephew!" Madam Red chimed.  
"Th-Thanks," Ciel muttered, quite irked by the new loud voices and unconsented touching. Ciel didn't think it could get worse until he saw Lau and Undertaker both invite themselves in.  
"Aww, _group hug everyone~!"_ Lau announced when he saw what was going on.  
"N-No..." Ciel protested vainly, in the end not stopping Lau, Ran-Mao, and Undertaker from joining.  
"Come on, servants!" Lau's voice called out. Though Ciel could hardly see a damned thing anymore, he could feel Finny's strong embrace as he and the other servants gladly hugged their master. Ciel's pout level was on overload by the time Sebastian found nearly everyone embracing their beloved little lord, who stopped fighting back and instead stood with a red face that read help me. Only Francis and Edward stood back with disapproving faces.  
Sebastian chuckled at the adorable sight. "I see everyone's here, then. Come, the cake has been prepared."  
"Ohh, did you say cake?" Lau observed. "Can't wait to have some. Right, Ran-Mao?" The young woman (or whatever she was) nodded her agreement.  
"Cake sounds just lovely," Undertaker agreed.  
And so everyone sat themselves to the table and had a slice of chocolate cake with floral frosting and strawberries on top.  
"Are you having a good time, Ciel?" Lizzy asked.  
"I suppose so," Ciel said half-heartedly. "I'm glad you all made time in your busy schedules to visit my manor today."  
"Nonsense! My schedule was free as a bird today," Undertaker said as he held a cookie to his lips.  
"Oh, I know!" Lizzy began, "Let's do an activity after we eat."  
Lau eyed Ciel mischievously. "I'd love to see the earl after a few drinks." The Chinese man gaped when hands took the collar of his shirt.  
"Now you listen here!" Madam Red flamed. "My little nephew is not going to get drunk just so you can have your fun!"  
Lau shrugged her off. "It was only a suggestion," he laughed. "We'll see just how far the earl will be willing to go tonight, won't we?"  
After they ate, everyone gathered around with a glass (or more) of wine and decided to play Snap-Dragon to pass the time. "This is how you play," Madam Red explained to Ciel and Lizzy, "You have to take a raisin from the bowl of brandy without getting burned the fire, and then you eat the raisin that you picked up."  
"Simple enough," Ciel muttered, not at all excited to play but with nothing better to do.  
"I'll go first!" Lau offered. "Hmm..." Lau plucked a single raisin from the burning liquid and ate it immediately. The man patted Undertaker's back. "Welp... guess you're next!"  
Undertaker plucked one up just as easily as Lau, and next up was Lizzy.  
"Be careful," Ciel murmured, whilst Edward looked as if he were going to pass out from anticipation.  
Lizzy's fingers were half an inch from the flames when Edward squealed, "Don't catch on fire, sister!"  
Madam Red raised a brow. "Wah-! Are you trying to give her a heart attack?!"  
But while the Madam was talking, Lizzy grabbed a raisin from the blue fire with a small, "Ow!" and put it in her mouth.  
"Gr-Great job, Lizzy," Edward mumbled, looking quite uneasy.  
"Your turn, Ciel," Lizzy told her betrothed.  
"Yes..." Ciel realized he drank a bit too much, as the fire appeared a bit taller than it actually was and the raisins seemed to multiply. What he thought to be a raisin turned out to be his imagination, and in the end his fingers closed around burning brandy. Ciel cried out in surprise and drew his hand back immediately.  
"Are you okay, Ciel?" Lizzy asked frantically.  
"Yes, I'm fine." Ciel snatched his hand away when Madam Red tried to examine it.  
"Try again," Lau suggested.  
"All right." Though Ciel didn't want to do anything with a foggy head, he tried to pinpoint a raisin. But when he plucked it out of the bowl he was surprised to find it still on fire, and accidentally threw it across the room.  
He blushed faintly when Undertaker started cracking up. "Did you see the look on your face, eaarrl?"  
"Shut up," Ciel muttered, blushing more when Sebastian returned with the raisin. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." When the boy looked up to speak again, a raisin passed his lips before any words could. And the perpetrator was Sebastian.  
"There you are, young master," Sebastian said, smiling in a friendly manner. Ciel's face flushed red with embarrassment for maybe the third time that day. Why would Sebastian do that in front of everyone? Ciel cursed silently when he saw Undertaker nearly pass out from holding in his laughter.  
_"BWAAHHHAAAAHAHAAHAH!"_

_..._

"Did you have a pleasant birthday, my lord?"  
Ciel was tempted to slap Sebastian as the still-grinning butler dressed him into his nightshirt for bed. Once the last button and done, Ciel climbed into bed, exhausted and still under the dizzying effects of alcohol. Sebastian chuckled when Ciel collapsed on his pillow. Ciel was too sleepy even to pout when Sebastian kissed the back of his head.

"Have pleasant dreams, my little Ciel," Sebastian whispered, blew out the candles, and left the bedroom. Ciel sighed into his pillow as the events from that day played through his head before he fell asleep.

"Truly, nothing good ever happens on my birthday."

* * *

**Sorry, but that's the end of this little story! I hope it was cute... that was my intention at least. Thank you for reading and now on to other stories!**


End file.
